1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to rotatable handle apparatus and, in particular, to a low profile handle apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Handles for actuating quarter turn latches that are used in doors and enclosures are well known. Such handles are typically rotated one quarter turn to actuate and release a rotatable latch. In addition, latches often have a latching assembly that may be driven by gears to other remote retaining members for providing a secure closure. Such handles often include a lockable handle having a keyed lock cylinder for providing an additional level of security with the latch.
A common problem with prior latches is the height of the latch relative to the mounting surface. Prior latches require a substantial height and extend out from the surface of the enclosure to accommodate a handle. The handles may catch clothing and are typically less aesthetically pleasing than a flat streamlined design. The gear mechanism, which the handle must accommodate is often very complicated with many interacting parts which must be housed in the handle. The keyed cylinder must have a sufficient height for proper operation and should be kept close to the enclosure surface. The retaining structure required to retain a keyed lock cylinder as well as a handle member rotating relative to the bezel body while providing sufficient structural integrity requires additional depth. In addition, several supporting glide surfaces may be necessary to accommodate the various moving parts. The actuating assembly of a locking mechanism actuated by the lock cylinder requires additional parts and often, added height to the handle. Efforts to decrease the height of such handles are generally met with a weaker and less durable mechanism.
It can be seen then, that a new and improved quarter turn actuating handle is needed for enclosures. Such a handle should provide a low profile which extends a minimal amount from the enclosure mounting surface. In addition, the handle should include a bezel mounted to the enclosure which accepts a lock cylinder and associated actuating components. Such a device should also provide for limiting the rotation between the two positions of the lock cylinder and provide for actuating or preventing the actuation of the rotatable handle. Such a device should also be inexpensive, durable and easy to assemble. Moreover, the number of glide surfaces should be minimized. The present invention addresses these problems as well as others associated with quarter turn handles for enclosures.